Anime Party
by Dark-Riyo99
Summary: This is my crappy one shot, i was bored...and you know what can result from boredom...anyway, RR plz!


Disclaimer: I do no own any of the anime references that I use in this fic. *to self* Though that would be cool if I did. Then I could go up to people and say, "You suck! Muh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!" And they wouldn't be able to do anything. That'd be awesome!! *notices reader giving me weird looks* Why are you still here? I thought you wanted to read the fic?  
  
Author's note: first off before you decide to pitch a whole basket of fruit or vegetables at me, let's get a few things straight. First off, no I do no hate any of the anime characters in this story, all of it is just for a laugh. I in fact love all these anime, that's why I put them in here. Second, I put this under the section of Yu-Gi-Oh because that is where the fic starts, just to clarify things. now you can throw the fruits and vegetables. *runs from produce, laughing maniacally all the while.trips over rock and mad author gets pounded by the entire Hy-Vee produce isle.*  
  
(After duel with Strings) Strings falls to the ground and cards flop everywhere.  
"Hey, Mokuba look over there!" Yami said pointing behind Mokuba.  
Mokuba whirls around, "Where? What?"  
Yami gets on the ground and starts sifting through cards. "Just keep looking Mokuba."  
"Okay, Yugi." Mokuba keeps looking in that direction.  
"Yugi, we duel now-" Kaiba said.  
"Hey, moneybags!" Joey appears out of no where.  
"Oh look, it's a little puppy dog," Kaiba sneered. Tristan, Téa, and Grandpa appear alongside him.  
"Arrgh! What'd you call me?!" Joey yelled.  
"Be careful, the puppy might break his leash," Kaiba said.  
Mokuba is still looking . . .  
Suddenly Malik.er, Namu and Yami Bakura appear.  
"I shall lock you all away into the shadow realm!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, laughing maniacally.  
Yami is still sifting through cards, pocketing a few . . .  
Namu elbows Bakura, "Hey, I thought we decided to wait with the threats."  
Joey and Kaiba are still going at the insults . . .  
Mizuho Kazami-Kusanagi and Kei Kusanagi, teleport in (Onegai Teacher).  
"Don't worry Kei, we'll be safe," Mizuho said. She accidentally dropped her box of pocky.  
Yami lifts his head and stops sifting through cards. He immediately looked at the box of sweets.  
"Sugar?!" Yami scuttles over and drools over the box of pocky.  
Mokuba is still looking . . .  
"Well, if I'm a puppy dog, you're a circus ape!" yelled Joey, who was restrained by Téa and Grandpa.  
"That's chimpanzee, numbskull!" Kaiba yelled back.  
Suddenly Scharazaade and a Zaibach Guymelef, with Dilandou in the cockpit, appeared. (Escaflowne)  
"Well, Well, Schizaar," Dilandou said.  
Yami is chasing Mizuho and Kei.  
"Sugar!" Yami said, jumping up and down, right in front of Allen and Dilandou. He continues chasing them, shrieking like a little girl. '  
Mokuba is still looking . . .  
Ash and Misty appear out of no where. (Pokémon)  
"You still owe me a bike Ash! Get back here Ash Ketchum!" yelled Misty as she chased him around.  
Namu and Bakura are standing around talking secretly.  
"Bring it on money bags!" yelled Joey.  
"Hey guys, what's going on back there?" asked Mokuba.  
Yami momentarily stopped chasing Mizuho and Kei and pocketed a few cards. "Keep looking Mokuba," Yami said and resumed chasing Mizuho and Kei.  
Hideki and Chii appear out of no were. Chi starts mimicking Misty by chasing Ash around. (Chobits)  
"Chii come back here!" Hideki chased after Chii.  
Padamon, Bokumon, and Naymon appear and are followed be the (fourth season) Digi-destined. (Digimon)  
"Great, that's the last time I trust a guy to lead where we go," Zoe said, shaking her head.  
"Even me?" J.P. asked, animated tears rolling down his eyes.  
Tommy hung out by Takuya. "You think we'll get back?"  
"Of course, bud-dy," Takuya said.  
"Hey Koji what is this place?" Koichi asked.  
"I don't know." Koji replied.  
Pkiachu is hopping around watching Ash. Padamon flies over to him.  
"How ya doin bud-dy?" Padamon said.  
"Pika?" Pikachu got scared and ran away.  
"This is certainly not in the book . . ." Bokumon said.  
Mokuba is still looking . . .  
Sakura, Yue, Keroberos, and Li drop out of the sky. Sakura is wearing one of Madison's battle outfits. (Cardcaptors)  
"Sakura!" Li yelled. They all landed with a thud. All of them stood up and looked at their surroundings. Pikachu ran past Sakura, followed by Padamon.  
"Where ya goin bud-dy?" Padamon asked, flying after.  
"It talks!" she yelled and hid behind, Li, Yue, and Keroberos.  
"Sugar!" Yami is still chasing Mizuho and Kei.  
"Dueling monkey!" Kaiba yelled.  
"Spoiled brat!" Joey yelled.  
"You owe me a bike!" yelled Misty, chasing after Ash.  
"Chii come back here!" Hideki yelled after Chii.  
"Mizuho, why is he chasing us?" Kei yelled, very freaked out.  
"I don't know!" she yelled back.  
Meanwhile Allen is duking it out with Dilandou.  
"Dilandou . . . As I am a knight of Astoria, I will not let you win!" Allen cried.  
Dilandou suddenly turned into Celena (Alan's sister) "Brother?" Celena changed back into Dilandou.  
Then the Sailor Senshi arrive, including the Sailor Starlights.  
Sailor Mercury immediately became interested in the duel disk system on Namu's arm. "What is that?" Mercury asked.  
"Namu, focus," Bakura said. Namu chuckled nervously.  
"Where are we? This isn't Galaxia TV!" Sailor Star Fighter said.  
Mokuba is still looking . . .  
"See, they're lost too," Tommy said.  
"Oh my!" exclaimed Bokumon, noticing Padamon was gone.  
"Youma!!" cried Sailor Venus. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Naymon accidentally gets hit instead of Bokumon.  
"Whoa, I can fly!" Naymon said, in his usual dopey manner.  
"That's it you don't hurt our friends. Ready guys? Spirit Evolution!" Takuya said. Takuya, Koji, Koichi, J.P., Zoe, and Tommy all spirit evolve into Agunimon, Lobomon, what ever Koichi transforms into, Beetlemon, Kazemon, and Cumamon. "Oh, no! More youmas!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
"Sailor Moon, why don't you heal these evil things?" Sailor Uranus suggested.  
"Evil? You're the ones who are evil!" yelled Kazemon (Zoe).  
"Right on. You attacked our friend." Agunimon (Takuya) stepped forward.  
"See how misguided they are?" commented Sailor Star Maker.  
"Sugar! Please stop! All I want is some sugar!" Yami yelled, as he, Mizuho, and Kei ran between the Digi-destined and the Sailor Senshi.  
"Ash get back here!" yelled Misty. Ash, Misty, Chii, and Hideki ran between the Digi-destined and the Senshi as well.  
"Why should I Misty? You'll have to-Ahh!" Ash yelled in surprise as Pikachu jumped into his arms. Ash wasn't looking where he was going and ran into Padamon. He fell flat on his face, on top of Pikachu. Misty tripped over him and fell, Chii fell over Misty, and Hideki over Chii.  
"Pika-CHU!" A tremendous bolt of lightning from the cute little yellow furball shocked Ash, Misty, Hideki, and Chii.  
Mokuba is still looking.  
Bakura and "Namu" came forward, so Yami's path was blocked. "Yugi, I shall send you and your friends souls to the shadow realm."  
"How?" Malik asked, just to be jabbed in the side by Bakura's elbow.  
Bakura and Malik had stopped Yami long enough to let Kei and Mizuho teleport out.  
Joey huffed loudly then said, "Till later, loser, I got better things to do."  
"Ignorant ape, come along Mokuba, let's go." Kaiba and Mokuba walked away.  
Mokuba turned around and said, "You guys had better not have done anything, 'cuz you know, I am the Battle City commissioner." He ran to catch up with Kaiba.  
The two Guymelefs disappeared in the same pillar of light that they appeared in.  
Ash, desperately tried to get everyone off of pikachu, despite their smoking disposition. "Hey, Misty, where's Brock?"  
"We lost him? Oh, no! Let's go find him." Ash and Misty run and disappear from sight, seemingly running in no particular direction.  
Chii asked the smoking Hideki, "Is Hideki all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Chii. Come on, let's go home." Hideki took Chii's hand and they too walked away.  
"We have no time for this. We still have to find Duskmon," Lobomon said. A giant eye appeared in front of them and all the Digi-destined and Digimon disappeared through it.  
"Yeah, Tokyo 'still' needs to be saved guys," Jupiter said. The Sailor Senshi too teleported out.  
"You shall not harm my friends!" Yami said, being all heroic like.  
Malik said, "Bakura, you fool! Our plan is ruined!"  
"Not to worry." Bakura said, the Millennium Ring beginning to glow. "For all shall indeed FORGET!!" ........  
...........  
..........  
Strings falls to the ground and cards flop everywhere....  
  
Wow, all that commotion with just the ending of a simple card game! Well, join us ne- Why does she get to end it?! I though I was going to! *SM starts sniffling, threatening to cry* Oh dry up sister, I'm ending it. *Sailor Moon tackles Rika and they get into a cat fight* thus ends our hero's quest, but lies in store for them in the future? Join us--*Sailor Moon threw her tiara at the speaker guys head* Oh well, that's the end of this crappy one shot fic.. why do you get to end it?! I'm the author I could make you guys into the opposite gender if you'd like. *all are silent* 


End file.
